As Life Goes On, Fate Takes Its Toll
by Jettrooper12
Summary: One-Shot, Life is a funny thing, One second it could lead you down a road to success, Then just change direction's and lead you down a road to failure. But as life goes on, You must be strong and live it. Even when it seems unlivable.


Donatello lifted his arms up weakly, Untied his mask, and place it on the table next to him. he never thought this day would come. But he felt it, He felt it in his bones, In his heart. But it happens to everyone, I mean it's life you know. It might be unfair at points, But only living through it proves that you can do anything. He gave a small smile, He thought of Michelangelo, He knew he wasn't going to take this well. No matter how much he has grown over the years. It was actually kind of heart breaking.

He wasn't the same little child we knew and loved, He grew up to start acting like Leonardo. Thinking his name made his heart clench. He quickly wiped the thought away. He opened his mouth to call for Michelangelo, But all that came out was a short moan. He closed his mouth and breathed in. It felt like he was using all his energy just to talk.

It all happened to fast, But looking back, It was worth it. He had a lot of good memories with his brothers, And a lot of bad memories. Happiness, Sadness, Heart break, Heartwarming. No matter what he went though, He loved every minute of it. Memories flashed in his head, Memories of him and Leonardo playing in the sewers, Memories of him and Raphael building blocks together, Memories of him and Michelangelo playing video games.

A smile crossed his face, And he felt as a tear rolled down his face. He sniffed in, He loved his brothers. No matter what...No matter how much fights they've been in, How many things happened between us. He loved them, And he will never stop loving them, Even in the afterlife. He needed to try again.

"Michelangelo" Donatello managed

He laid on his bed and waited for his younger brother to arrive.

"Yes Donny?" He entered the room, Donatello examined him, He looked sad and broken, He knew this was coming, He just didn't want to believe it.

"Heh...Calling me that reminds me of the old days" He said

"Those were some good times" Michelangelo said, Giving a small laugh

"Yeah...Good times"

Michelangelo walked up to him, Knelt down next to him and took his hand. "How you doing?"

"You know...You've grown up, You're not the little prankster you once was, Although you do have your moments" Donatello gave a weak laugh

"Donny...Don't let this happen" Michelangelo said, Tear rolling down his face

"I'm sorry Mickey...If it's my time...Then it's my time" Donatello said weakly

"But I don't think I'm ready to live alone" Michelangelo said

"You will never live alone...I'll always be there for you, As will Master Splinter, Leonardo, And Raphael. No matter what, We will be there" He said

"I can't do this" Michelangelo said behind teary eyes

"Don't cry" Donatello said, Whipping the tears away, "You're a strong turtle, You can do anything"

"I don't want to say goodbye"

Donatello felt a tear roll again, "I don't earthier, But you won't ever have to, Cause when you're alone, You can talk to me, Tell me your troubles, Your dreams"

"But you won't answer me" Michelangelo said

"I don't need to, Cause you will always know what I would say, And when you dream, I'll be there, I'll take your hand, And we'll fly way together, Away from worry, Away from fear"

Michelangelo picked up his brothers mask and tied it around his arm. "There...We will always be together"

Donatello gave a weak laugh, "Yes...Always"

"I love you Donny"

"I love you too..Mikey" Donatello said, "I love you so much"

He then closed his eyes and flew away to heaven.

Michelangelo held his hand tightly, "Donny?"

He placed his head on his hand and cried. He didn't want this to happen.

"Please wake up...Please..I need you"

He placed his hand on his brothers face, Then sobbed deeply.

He held his head in his hand, He never wanted this day to come. And yet, It has come. He slowly lifted himself to his feet, Not letting go of his brothers hand. He placed it on his brothers chest, And let go. Then placed his hand on his brothers head.

"Sleep well Donny...I love you" He bent down, And kissed his brothers head.

...

He scooped up dirt from the pile and dropped it in the hole. The rain was making the dirt soft and easy to pick up. After the hole was completely filled, He patted it down, Grabbed the wooden cross he made, And shoved it down in the dirt. He stood back and looked at the row of graves. The first one marked Splinter, Second Leonardo, Third Raphael, And fourth...Donatello.

He tried to hold back the tears, But seeing the graves of his brothers and father sleeping peacefully in the dirt. It seemed impossible. He wiped them away and remembered something Donatello said, _"Cause when you're alone, You can talk to me, Tell me your troubles, Your dreams"_.

"Hey guys" He said

"It's me...Mikey"

"I just want to say that..I-I miss you guys a lot...And that I love you guys"

Then he looked up at the graves, And saw Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, And Donatello standing, Looking at him.

"Why did you guys leave" He asked

"It was not our choice Michelangelo...When the time comes you must be ready" Splinter said

"You must be strong and go peacefully" Leonardo said

"What am I suppose to do...Now that you are gone?" Michelangelo asked

"You'll figure something out...You're a smart turtle" Donatello said

"And if you really don't have anything else to do, Talk to us, We'll be there" Raphael said

"I..I miss you guys" Michelangelo said

"And we miss you to my son" Splinter said

"Is...Is Klunk up there?" He asked

"Heh...Yep...Don't worry...I feed him" Raphael said

Mikey felt tears fall from his eyes, Then looked up and saw Leonardo standing in front of him, With a hand on his shoulder, "Don't cry, You were always the strongest one"

"It's just unfair" Michelangelo said

"Life's unfair...People die Mikey, It's a fact of life, People get old and they die, You just have to learn to accept it and move on" Donatello said, Joining Leonardo next to Mikey

"But I can never accept it" Michelangelo said

"But you got to...We got old, We died with honor" Raphael joined the two next to Mikey

"People can't live forever, But we will live forever" Splinter said

"You will?" Michelangelo said quietly

"Yes...We will live forever in your heart, But you have to keep our memory alive, Never let our candle die out" Splinter said

"Never"

"I love you guys" Michelangelo said

"We will always love you to Michelangelo" Leonardo said

Michelangelo looked up and saw he was alone. He took a deep breath and looked at the graves, "I love you guys".

Then he walked away in the rain.

...

Michelangelo placed the candle down by the row of candles, Grabbed a match, Struck it and lit the candle. He put out the match and tossed on the ground. He looked at the row of four candles, Keeping his promise that he made to his father. He took a deep breath, Walked out of the room and slowly closed the door, and left the room in darkness, Light only coming from the four candles. And no matter what, He never let those candles die.


End file.
